Luna
by GreyMoon.Huntress
Summary: Luna is a girl with a horrid past that still hunts her after 10 years, shes been trying to deny it her whole life but she can no longer control it control the thirst for revenge in her but can she complete it with out destroying herself?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER:1

There was a loud smash coming from downstairs, I was going to close my eyes and go back to dreamland thinking I probably imagined it when I heard screams, they were my mothers screams. "What was that" asked my brother, my younger 4 year old brother.

"I don't know" I responded in a shaky voice, then another loud crash was heard followed by more screams this time my fathers, by now I was so scared and confused that I was frozen in shock but then I heard sobs and I turned my head to look at my brother "I'm scared Lu ~" he said while his face expressed all that I felt. "Its ok" I said soothingly finally getting the courage to get out of bed and go to my brother who's bed was next to mine "I'm scared where's mommy and daddy?" he said in a broken voice while hugging me tightly. "I-I think their ok but am going to go check so how about you go through our secret door and wait for me at the end don't get out ok ill be right back" I promised, then kissed his forehead and moved his bed to reveal the small wooden door designed to look like part of the wall "go on its alright" I said in a reassuring voice when I saw him hesitate he nodded making his silky black curls bounce and gave me one of his small smiles while going inside. I shut the door as soon as I was sure he was walking away then moved his bed back I turned around and grabbed the small silver kunai from under my pillow the one father had given me for my 7th birthday and started rushing to my parents room. My heart beating loudly inside my chest and cold sweat mixing with my tangled hair, I was very quite though for stealth was the first thing father had taught me. Once I had reached the outside of their room I took a quick look around and realized that everything seemed fine nothing was out of place well except for the smashed window in the living room, I was about to knock thinking maybe just maybe I was imagining things when I heard someone crying, was it mother?. "Mother!" I screamed throwing the door open and what my eyes saw next would be something forever tattooed into my memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

I quietly gasped in horror my eyes instantly filling with hot tears threatening to spill over. I slowly fell to my knees, I just couldn't believe what I was seeing I didn't want what I was seeing to be true but my eyes are never wrong and this was reality. There on the bed was my father his silk red robe opened to reveal a gory site. His chest was seemingly stabbed repeatedly and his stomach cut deeply giving me a view of his insides which were spilling out to his waist, his eyes those pretty deep blue eyes were guached out. His once handsome face beaten, bruised, swollen and twisted into a look of horror and pain, his skin grey and stotic his hands trying to reach out before him. 'They most likely used a paralyzing jutsu…cowards!' I think in disgust and profound agony.

Then I remember and in panic look around the messy bloody room, everything's so dark, to me that's not an issue but…mother. Then I see it… the window at the opposite wall to where am standing it's opened and from it comes a strangled yelp of pain 'mother!' I scream inside my mind while running towards the window. "Luna? Luna! No get back!" I hear my mother yell in a hoarse panicked cry, out of nowhere three men completely dressed in dark green ambush me and manage to knock out the kunai from my hand, then one of them grabbed my wrist harshly and twists behind my back hard causing a small grunt to escape me I struggled which only earned me a solid punch on the jaw, after a few minutes to get my head back together the pain starts taking affect and it feels like hot pain blossoming throughout my jaw line.

I was ready to fall unconscious but the men holding me forced my body up. I manage to move my head in my mother's direction, "mom" I whisper, there she was on the grass her pale naked body covered with deep long cuts and dark fresh bruises her stomach and face covered with some kind of white guu? Her beautiful shoulder length midnight hair was being held back by a big tanned hand her lilac eyes looked scared and full of pain. It looks like the one holding mother is the leader, he was big, buff, tall, and scary looking thankfully he had a pair of black spectacles that hid his eyes and it looked like he had a big green tiger tattoo that covered most of his left arm, the tiger bearing its big sharp teeth with deep hypnotizing golden eyes full of lust and violence, hunger, anger, it made me shiver it filled me with fear causing me to look away which I immediately regretted doing for my father had taught me that showing weakness in front of the enemy was taboo a violation to our secret set of rules.

"Luna!" my mother screamed trying to get to where I was, but the man pulled her back by the hair. "Let her go!" she said pleadingly "please she's just a child!". In response came a dark laugh and in a sandpaper voice the bald man said " and why would I do that" he leaned in and licked my mother's neck making her grimace then he let go of her hair and pushed her roughly to the ground "you" he pointed to the men holding me

"here" he kicked my mother to them " you guys can have her and…..leave this sweet little girl to me" the men let go of me instantly and went to my mother and started to undo their pants then the scary man blocked my view and picked me up from the ground because I was still dizzy "my my your absolutely lovely my sweet" he said while looking me up and down "I can only imagine the beauty you'll grow into…just thinking about it makes me go hard" he told me while caressing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt

"Nooo! Leave her alone!" my mother screamed then I saw with drowsy eyes that she started to activate a self-explosion jutsu* "Shit retreat!" the scary man said while letting go of me and disappearing in a large cloud of smoke. The others weren't as lucky being caught off guard. "BOOOM!" went the men surrounding mother since I was from the Full Moon clan it didn't have any effect on me "Mother" I said sleepily. "Mom!" I said when I saw she didn't move I got up as fast as I could and rushed to her side even though I felt like the ground was moving and swirling all around.

She was there on the ground her whole body red and raw an after math of the jutsu she'd just used. "Mom" I whispered "Lu….na" she said in a raspy voice while breathing hard "Mom we just need to …..get you to a medic….it's going to...be ok" I said in a treambeling voice "right?" she looked at me and smiled though it looked painful,

"Sweetie it's alright" she said then she coughed up blood "mommy~" I said crying harder now, I knew she was going to die "Luna ….I love you…..where's your brother?"

"he's (sob) supposed to be in (sob) our (sob) secret place", " I love you Luna Roe both father and I love you and your brother so much now and forever never forget that….please (she coughed blood) take care of your brother and yourself (she coughed again) don't let anyone hurt you ….and (gasp) take everything of value in the house pack everything you need and go… like in our emergency escape drills remember?" I nodded numbly.

Then I saw her eyes widened and turned around to look at my little brother there looking small and fragile "Mama!" he ran to mom " Lu-nee never came back so I came to check" he said while crying and kneeling beside mother "Mama your bleeding everywhere!" he said panicked " it's alright Kazu….. It doesn't hurt (she smiled lightly and breathed in) …mommy's going to go somewhere really nice with daddy ok? (Kazu nodded sadly) go with nee-san and stay with her go get your things and follow her k?"

"Like on a trip?" he asked curiously "yes darling like a trip…hey do you guys love each other?" we both nodded and held hands.

"Good…..always love and protect each other (cough) become strong the strongest ever but do not fight unless absolutely necessary…never shed unnecessary blood nor that of the innocents …..(Gasp) and most importantly…..never betray each other… (cough) is that understood?", "Yes" we responded firmly for we knew this was to be our mothers last wish , satisfied she gave us her most tender smile closed those wondrous lilac eyes of hers and ceased to breath.

*self-explosion jutsu: an explosion that makes whoever is at least 10 meters from the caster explode, using up a great amount of chakra and causing the caster of the jutsu sever burning in the internal organs and outer skin, almost always causing death.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Lu-nee"~ wailed Kazu while going to his sister and hugging her tightly, "Ima miss mommy and daddy so much!" "It's alright", Luna replied soothingly "I'm here and we will always have each other ok?". Her brother nodded with bloodshot eyes as they gave one last loving look at their mother and went inside their dark home.

~..10 Years Later...~

"Kazu~!", '**that sleepy head'**, was the first thing I thought this morning. "Kazu you get that fluffy head of yours off that pillow this instant!", '**man his hard to wake up-oh I know' **I though with a small smile "Kazu~, my darling brother~ if you don't get up NOW I won't give you any of my goodies~". As soon as those words left my mouth I heard a thump and a door slam open "Ahh noo wait~ !" I heard him yell back, I chuckled slightly "Hurry!", "I'm here, I'm here", I hear him mutter rather closely, I turn and the first thing I notice are those big, beautiful dark blue eyes so much like fathers. **'He is growing into a handsome young boy and he's only fourteen! My he resembles father so much, well except his hair with is so much like mothers…I wonder what I look like?' **I thought distantly until a big pale hand waved in front of my face, "yo earth to Luna, I repeat earth to Luna" I laugh and smack his hand away "Good morning Mr. I most dearly beg you to get dressed properly before even thinking of sitting" I tell him. I hear him grunt softly and begin to walk away, I quickly grab his wrist and turn him so his nose to nose with me, "Kazu~ don't forget to give your most beloved sister a good morning kiss" I tease him "wha-what the heck, nee-san!" he stutters while his face turned a most interesting shade of red.

I rolled my eyes and 'humph' "well fine, you don't _have _to besides I don't care" I say while turning around to finish cooking the scrambled eggs. "Awww Lu-nee you know I didn't mean it like that it's just that I'm tired and well grouchy?" he said in an innocent tone. "Well you are just unbelievable aren't you? Go upstairs and dress quickly, in something former and black, then wash your hands and come downstairs" I orders him sternly, he gave me a small smile and swiftly pecked my cheek, running upstairs to do as id said. **'Isn't he just the cutest? Even if he is a complete couch potato' **, "well" she whispered and finished up the eggs **' I wonder if he forgot what today is? Either way he must ready himself '**


End file.
